Terrible Things
by Little Danish Pastry
Summary: Gilbert tells his two children about their mother, how they met, the love they shared, and finally...How life, can do some Terrible Things...


**Hey everyone! First of all, Happy New Year!**

**So today, I wanted to write a oneshot based on the saddest song I've ever heard. That song is called 'Terrible Things' by Mayday Parade.**

**I decided to use PruHun, because it's my second Hetalia OTP and I could see this happening.**

**Human names used and character death.**

* * *

It had been 5 years.

5 years that the young man had stood at the window, looking out over the place he lived. Looked into the distance. So many memories were held in the world.

So many to 27 year old Gilbert Beilschmidt. So many memories...so many times that life seemed most perfect...

"Vati!"

The albino was dragged from his thoughts as a tugging on his pant leg made him look down. A five year old boy stood, the spitting image of his father, though with bright green eyes. Gilbert would never admit some days, it hurt to look into them, and see his late to-be-wife, in them.

"Hey tyke!" He chuckled, leaning down and picking him up. The boy laughed and just then his twin sister ran in, long ashen-blonde hair tied up in pigtails, lobsided smirk and the blazing red eyes of her father on her innocent little face.

"Me and Gunter found this in one of the draws in the kitchen!" The little girl, Elle, said jumping up and down at Gil's feet holding what looked like a piece of card.

"...Wait a minute..." He put down the little boy and took the card from Elle. He stood up straight, and his heart skipped. He knew this picture.

24th Febuary, when he was 20, she just turning so. Valentine's day. A picture taken just as the beautiful Hungarian woman had surprised Gilbert with a smooch. He remembered stuttering, like a flustered teenager, and her laughing and saying he was 'smooth'.

"...Vati?" Elle murmured, her and her brother watching as Gilbert's face broke into a look of regret and loss.

"Mien Gott..." He breathed, and went to sit down in a chair, still looking into the photo. Gunter swallowed, walking over and getting up, sitting on his father's knee. Elle got up on his other knee.

"Is that you and Mutti?" She asked gently, watching as the albino took an almost difficult breath and nodded, smiling.

"Ja. That was...about 6 years ago."

"Before we were born?"

"Yep, you were to-be made!"

The twins giggled, knowing from their 'uncle' Mathias what that meant. Gil sighed a little, running a hand through his hair. Gunter frowned.

"Vati, what was mutti like?" He asked softly. Their father didn't like talking about her, got upset. He wasn't truly over her, that was obvious, and people doubted that he'd ever get over the love of his life. The Prussian man took another deep breath, shifting in his seat. He looked at his two children and gave a small melancholy smile.

"Gunter, Elle, let me tell you a wonderful thing..."

* * *

Gilbert and Eliza had met in Highschool.

They didn't get off to a good start to say the least...Arguments, battles and fights to prove who was stronger. Gilbert would never admit he had lost 6/10 of those fights.

As years went by, and young Gilbert Beilschmidt began to mature, he began to realize something, unknowing Eliza Héderváry was realizing the same. Eventually, conflict died. Glares became gazes when they thought the other wouldn't notice. Flushes after a heated argument became blushes when hands brushed together or they were left alone.

Finally Eliza decided to speak up, when they were alone in a classroom, during a detention whilst the teacher was out of the room.

She said, "Gil, let me tell you a wonderful thing."

Gilbert had been staring at her, gazing more like, sitting behind her. She turned to him, and the albino flushed and pretended to look at the board.

"Drop the act, Beilschmidt, I've noticed you staring at me."

Gil flushed red, confirming the suspicions. "Y-Yeah, I stare at chicks now and then, so what?"

The Hungarian took a deep breath, leaning over the back of the chair to Gil a little. "I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe..." The male raised his eyebrows, not sure how to respond as Eliza's face resembled the colour of his eyes.

"I can tell by your eyes," Emerald locked with ruby. "That you're inlove with me..."

Eyes stayed locked, cheeks painted red, until Gilbert did the unthinkable. He leaned forward enough to press his lips over hers; every locked up feeling of love let out into that one passionate kiss.

* * *

"Vati, why are you telling us all this?" Gunter cut in, furrowing his brows together. His sister nodded.

"Ja, you never told us about you and mutti before..."

Gilbert was quiet for a couple of minutes, staring towards the window once again. He sighed, and looked back to his two young children.

"I'm only telling you this...because life, can do terrible things..."

He continued on the tale of the unbreakable love...or as it had seemed so...

* * *

Nights up late down at the pub, drinking together, nights together walking hand in hand, Gilbert pointing out the stars; naming constellations to the ashen-blonde woman and laughing when she got in a muddle trying to name them back, and just some nights sharing secrets, special things with one another that made the owner downhearted, laugh, blush and angry, but always welcomed by another from the one they loved.

This love continued to strengthen, until finally when it was Eliza's 21st birthday, he decided to give her the best present he could. At her party, he presented her with a present made of paper and string. His two best friends, the Dane and the American pulled him aside, telling him he was nuts and that she was expecting more...

Until they heard Eliza's scream and Lili and Feliks worried voices asking if she was okay and accusing Gil of getting her a rat of something...

Until Eliza grabbed Gil and pulled him tightly against her, saying 'I do's at about a mile a minute.

It was there that Gilbert laughed fondly, took the ring from her shaking hands and got down on one knee and said; "Eliza, you know that I love you, will you marry me?"

Let's just say she couldn't have said 'I do' with tears flowing down her cheeks quick enough.

* * *

They're love was as perfect as it could be...which must have been why it went so horribly wrong after.

* * *

A year later, Gilbert and Eliza were struggling. The albino worked two jobs, having too after a broken condom left them with twins. Not that they weren't ecstatic, I mean, what couple wouldn't be? But financially they couldn't hold up, had to do whatever they could to make ends meet, and that did for a while.

Until the ultimate horrible bomb was dropped.

She was stood at the window, looking out into the distance. He had come over, wrapped his arms around her, asked her what was wrong. The twins were over at their uncle Ludwig's house, a favour from the younger brother. Eliza turned to him, expression stony and serious. A shuddering breath breathed, she took his hands in hers and held them tightly.

"Gilbert, can I tell you a terrible thing?" Gilbert's eyes widened, but he nodded softly. "I just got back...from the doctors..."

Eliza had been having morning sickness, fainting episodes, horrible drowsiness and one nearly left her falling down the stairs if not for Gil stopping her just in time. And just like that, the Prussian man's worst fears were unleashed.

"It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks."

The woman watched as Gilbert almost broke down in front of her, holding her for support as tears rolled down his cheeks.

She gave him a sad little smile, cupping his face and wiping the tears away with her thumbs as she told him; "Please don't be sad, now, I really believe, you are the greatest thing that ever happened to me."

She brought his forehead to hers, kissing his trembling lips as they both stood in each other's embrace and cried silent tears.

* * *

It was only 2 weeks later that the angel departed, again held in her husband's embrace, but only this time, lying in her death bed as she whispered her last 'I love you' to the only man in her life she had ever truly loved with all her heart and soul.

* * *

Gunter and Elle watched as tears silently rolled down their father's cheeks. The father that had been so strong and brave all these years.

"S-So don't fall in love," He spat bitterly. "There's just too much to lose..." He lifted his head, and saw his two young children, wide eyed and ready to cry like him.

"If you get given the choice, I'm begging you just walk away, walk away, don't let it get you..." He stopped, realising he had made the twins cry with his own bitter tears. He stopped, and wrapped his arms around them, holding them close. He took a deep breath, and whispered.

"I can't bear to see the same thing happen to you..." He pulled back, and looked at Gunter and Elle as they buried their face in his chest and cried silently. A small sob pulled out the albino's throat.

"And kids, I'm only telling you this because life can do..."

He turned his head, and again, glanced at the window, his face dropping to a look of broken regret.

"Some terrible things..."

* * *

**I'm so sorry if I made you cry, because I cried when I wrote this...**

**I own nothing except Gunter and Elle and the story.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Mask-Chan**


End file.
